


One of These Things Just Doesn't Belong Here

by avengers_addict1 (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, FemTony, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Humor, Loki'd, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengers_addict1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up one morning to find something....different...about Tony. Bruce and Tony need to figure out how to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Things Just Doesn't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> So figured I'd let you know.. Uh well. nevermind. Guess I got nothing to say... Read and comment please!

 

Chapter 1

* * *

Bruce hummed a little as he rolled over in bed, half asleep and nuzzled against the back of Tony’s neck. He smiled a little, he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and thought, wait. _Something’s not right here._ He gently moved his hands over Tony’s stomach and over his hip, _wait, Tony’s hip didn’t curve like that._  
  
Bruce started to panic a little, _oh shit. I didn’t sleep with Nat or Pepper did I?_ He was afraid to open his eyes. He moved his hand up the hip and side, his breath hitching a little. He kept moving his hand up the person’s side until the side of his hand met with what was definitely a breast. He quickly pulled his hand back and sat up in bed opening his eyes in a panic. He looked down at the person beside him, _yup, that’s a female._ He felt his face getting hot with a blush and was even more confused. It wasn’t Pepper or Natasha. The woman had dark brown hair like Tony’s, but it went well past her shoulders and it was kind of curly. Bruce raised an eyebrow and watched the sleeping woman. He looked over her and noticed the tan skin like Tony’s and quietly murmured, “What the fuck is going on, and who the fuck is this.” Bruce almost stopped breathing seeing her move and roll on to her back and blushed more when he realized she was topless, “Ah, fuck, um,” he mumbled quietly, then he realized something. There was Tony’s reactor planted in her chest just above her breasts. Bruce’s eye grew wide and watched as the woman’s eyes opened a little and sat up rubbing her eyes. Bruce opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just watched as she climbed out of bed slowly and pulled on a pair of Tony’s jeans, and headed for the door.  
  
 _Oh shit, oh shit... She can’t, wait he, fuck._ _I don’t know what’s going on,_ Bruce thought. He watched still slightly stunned as she opened the door, “Aahh. Wait where are you going?” She turned and raised an eyebrow at Bruce and gave that same cocky smirk, _Oh god. There’s no way... No_ , Bruce thought, “Uh don’t you want to put a shirt on first,” Bruce asked stuttering and climbing out of bed and putting on sweatpants and a t-shirt. The woman shook her head and, um, giggled. Bruce raised an eyebrow with wide eyes as the woman’s eyes got bigger. “Bruce,” she asked sounding confused, “why does my voice sound different?” She took a couple steps closer to Bruce, and he took a couple back. “Uh.. Er, Tony,” Bruce asked ridiculously confused. “Yeah, who else would I be, and am I dreaming cause,” she looked down her body as her eyes grew bigger, “what the fuck Bruce?! What happened?!”  
  
Bruce ran a shaky hand through his hair, “uuuhm I wish I knew. Honestly. Uh. So that is you Tony?” “Who the fuck else do you think it is,” he..er she, obviously getting pissed. “What else am I supposed to think Tony?! I went to bed with you, as a man, and I wake up with some woman in my arms, I’m kind of confused,” Bruce started to panic, but really couldn’t help eying Tony’s body, “Can you please, put a shirt on. You’re kind of distracting.” Tony rolled his eyes and went to his closet and put on a tank top and a baggy sweatshirt and came back out, “There. Happy?” Tony put her hands on her hips staring Bruce down. “Thank you. So um, we gotta figure out what went wrong here,” Bruce mumbled averting his eyes and fidgeting with his hands. “No shit Sherlock! I’m kind of confused how I went to bed with a dick then woke up with tits, to be honest,” she crossed her arms over her chest, and stared Bruce down, “well, come on. Any ideas Einstein?” “Tony stop pestering me. I need time to think. I just.. I need time,” Bruce told her as he rubbed his forehead trying to think, his mind going ninety miles an hour, “um. I need time. We’ll go down to the lab later. I need to wake up, I need coffee or something.” “Bruce, um yeah. How are we going to explain,” she takes her hand motions to her body, “this to everyone? Plus, these pants are very comfortable.” She fidgeted a little moving her hips  at the discomfort. Bruce bit his lip a little before blinking a couple times, “um, yeah. Let me go get Natasha. She’ll have clothes that’ll fit,” Bruce left the room and Tony tried to stop him, “Wait.. Bruce, no!” Tony was too late, “fuck,” she mumbled and pace her room.  
  
Frustrated, she raked her fingers through her hair, “the fuck happened?” Tony went into the bathroom attached to her room, and jumped a little seeing herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her long hair as she examined herself. She bit at her fuller lips and stared at herself. Her eyes were the same, same hair color, skin tone. Her face was a little thinner, skin softer. She looked down at her smaller hands, flipping them a couple times. She smirked a little, looking down at her chest and gently grabbed her chest, and jumped a little hearing the bed room door close. She left the bathroom, arms crossed over her chest and saw Bruce and Natasha standing in the room. “Holy shit, you weren’t kidding were you Bruce,” Natasha eyed Tony confused, “Um, here’s a pair of jeans, underwear, bra and a t shirt. I’m pretty sure they’ll fit.” Tony took the clothes and mumbled, “Thanks.” “So um, do you two have a plan,” Natasha asked turning towards Bruce as Tony went to change in the bathroom. Bruce shrugged a little, “we’re going to go down to the lab later after breakfast. See if we can figure out what went wrong,” he fidgeted with his hands and stared at the floor. Natasha patted him on the shoulder, “I won’t say anything to anyone,” she turned to leave, but Bruce grabbed her arm gently. “Um yeah about that. I’m pretty sure that they’ll be to figure it out. Not many people, let alone women, have an arc reactor planted in their chests.” Natasha bit her lip and sighed a little, “Well this is going to be interesting until this is fixed.” Tony yelled from the bathroom, “I hope you two know that I can hear you.”


End file.
